


24 Days of ArthurGil Yule

by petunianightsky



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Consensual Blood Sucking, Dammit Jim I'm a doctor not a writer, Demon Gil, Fake Thot Gil, Fire Emblem: Thirsthouse, Gil is a tasty snack, Harry Potter AU, Hell is warm this time of the year or so I've heard, M/M, More tags to be added, NSFW, Romance, Student Gil, Teacher Arthur, The catholic guilt is real, Vampire Arthur, Yandaddy Arthur, fairy tale themes, priest arthur, some graphic depitions of violence, thot Gil, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunianightsky/pseuds/petunianightsky
Summary: 24 days, 24 fics of Arthur/Gil!For Luna_Guna13!
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 50
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_guna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/gifts).



A long, long time ago, in a beautiful kingdom filled with light, where the harvests thrived, and the people always smiled lived a young prince named Arthur.

Arthur was beloved by his people, for he was strong yet a kind soul, a compassionate prince and under his father’s rule had come great prosperity to the kingdom.

Word of his feats had reached the ears of children who’d listen to his legend with awe, of peasants who’d retell his stories with embellishments to them, of the great prince who’d destroy entire fortresses and taken down giants to save princesses!

And with words came brides, for kings would offer their princesses and sometimes princes to the boy who would one day become king. But the prince refused them all, as they were not the one he was looking for, a prickle on his juvenile heart remained.

"Oh father, listen to my plea, for my heart aches for a bride whom I've yet to meet but dream of".

The king understood his son's plea but could not allow his son to remain unwedded. But Arthur once again pleaded.

"Father, I beg of you, until the day I meet this person, let me free of any promise. And if that person does not exist," Arthur bowed his head to the ground, "I will do as you ask".

The king agreed, but he knew the empire would need an heir, so instead of keeping his agreement with the prince, he arranged in secret a marriage between a princess of a nearby kingdom, vast in wealth and his son and asked the court's mage to erase his son's memory. The Mage agreed but warned the king.

"Oh my king, to erase your son's memory is to erase his heart itself!"

But the king dismissed the mage, saying "It is a king's duty to govern their people, to give them an heir! And it is a father's duty to protect the wellbeing of their child!"  
The mage warned him once more.

"I will do as you say, for you are my king but know this: even if you seal the memories of the mind, you cannot seal the memories of the heart!"

The king was taken aback by the response of the mage, but his heart remained unmovable. His duty was to his people, not to some promise of times old. So, he ordered the mage once again "Erase my son's memory, make him forget of that promise!"

And with that, the mage disappeared in a whirlwind of petals.

During the night, the mage sneaked into prince's room, who peacefully slept in his bed, dreaming of his beloved in a garden. Even under the king's orders, he could not comply, for he knew what a terrible curse forgetting was. So instead, he touched his forehead and uttered these words:

"My once and future king listen to my words, your memories of promise will not be erased for one can fool the mind, but the heart is another matter. Instead your precious promise in that rose garden will be sealed away. And when the day comes, remember your vow, for it will come to your aid".

And with that, Arthur's memories where sealed.

Years passed and Arthur grew up and so did his fame as a brave knight, brave soldier who would stand up for the people and fight injustice, to protect the weak and to bring honor to his kingdom.

But as Arthur grew, so did the king who grew old and sick, his final words being a final decree: his only son would wed his bride to be and inherit the throne he was promised.

"I will, my king, my father" and with that, he held the king's hand one last time.

Time passed and Arthur had been crowned king, yet he had turned down his bride to be, for his heart ached not only for the loss of his father, but for someone who was not there. His promise of old still engraved in his heart.

“Oh, mage of flowers, my dear friend Merlin” a twirl of petals appeared in front of him, the man in front of him all sweetness and smiles.

“My king, what is it that afflicts you?”

“There is an ache I cannot calm, as if my heart misses someone who I’ve yet to meet”

“My king, the mind may not remember but the heart will” the mage smiled and continued “I will let you know that your bride awaits you”

The king perked up at his friends’ words as he continued:

“Behind the silver mountain, follow the golden hill, in a garden of roses there you will find your bride to be!” and with those words, the king set travel to find his beloved bride.

He climbed the silver mountain and walked along the golden hill until he reached his destiny, his heart aching as memories of past slowly came back to him. Memories of  
playing with a boy with hair like the sun, eyes like rubies, of promises and sorrowful departures.

And he’d run, toward the beautiful garden full of roses where he’d share so many memories of his deceased mother, of the boy that comforted him, of their last promise.

“When I become king” he had said “I will take you as my spouse!”

“And I will take you as well” said the boy, his smile prickling his heart like the thorn of a rose. And there he was, now a fully grown man, still holding onto that promise of old, still waiting for him with open arms and all smiles in that garden.

And the king ran towards him, embracing his lover as he felt the same thorn he’d called love.

“You’re late, mongrel”

And the king laughed.

They say when the king came back, bride or rather groom, in arm, the kingdom celebrated for seven days and seven nights and the kingdom continued to prosper.

And they lived happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments! I couldn't reply but I did read them all! This is a continuation to the [this FE fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736321) (you don't have to read it to understand). Gil is Archer!Gil and Arthur is Alter, but for the sake of this he's only called Arthur. Also Gil is a fake thot/total virgin. Part 1/2

Said bluntly, Gilgamesh was frustrated.

After a very touching reunion at the rubbles of the church, he’d expect Arthur to be beside him, act like his shadow and be everywhere he went. But that was not the case. The more he tried to approach him, the more he’d ran away and it was driving him mad.

But the reason Gilgamesh was here was a different one. He was concerned about Arthur. He knew that crazy woman, his so called ‘sister’ had experimented on him before,  
implanting a crest on his heart and that meant she still had a hold on him, a connection to him. A connection he wanted to severe and replace with no one else but himself.

So what better way to claim what was his by right than to make Arthur bend for him, or rather have him bend Gil over the bed, the chair, the table... But this teacher of his remained like a rock and every advance he would make would be met with a glance to the side and every attempted kiss would be met with a polite bow and an excuse to leave for the night.

He was getting tired of playing games with him.

The tapping of his high heels in the dark toward his professor-- towards Arthur's room was the only thing he could hear now. They reunited after five years; he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. He stopped in front of the huge wooden door, took a deep breath and knocked in twice. The door crooked open and Gil stared up at the hesitant golden eyes looking at him. He still had to get used to them, but for the time being he was let in. Good. At least that part of Arthur blindly trusting him hadn't disappeared as well.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing to offer you to drink" Gilgamesh dismissed him, sizing up the bed. Not too big but not too small. He turned around, arms crossed and sat on it, to Arthur’s dismay. He frowned. It wasn’t soft but it wasn't too hard either and this where not the silky sheets he was used to, but they would have to do for the time being.

Arthur sat across him in the little wooden chair beside the table and Gilgamesh looked at him. His eyes really had changed color as well as his hair and skin. Everything was pale. After all the pain and all the trials, he never showed any signs of fear, anger or regret. Instead he kept looking forward and it made Gilgamesh frustrated because he never looked at him.

"So, what brings you to my bed chambers tonight, your majesty?"

Gilgamesh laid back on the bed and smiled.

"Oh, I just thought we’d have a little lover’s rendezvous" he said, shaking his heel in the air toward Arthur, who looked away.

“Gil—Your majesty, that is not very becoming of you” Oh, he was getting into teacher mode now. Fine, Gil could amuse him. Arthur continued “You are supposed to lead your people to victory, to be an image of integrity and chastity. Coming to a man’s chambers and at night no less, just to amuse yourself is…” Arthur looked at him and Gilgamesh licked his lips. He looked away. “You’re acting like a…” but he didn’t continue. Gilgamesh eyes went wide as Arthur looked away from him. He burst out laughing. Gods, even in this state he could be so deliciously naïve.

“Oh, Arthur!” He sat back up, crossing his legs in a way it made Arthur look. “It’s not like I’m some virgin entity with no experience.” He was lying through his teeth. Putting up a brave front so Arthur would stop putting up walls. And the way his teacher looked at him with shock and something else seemed like he was being believed. He continued.

“But you’re right, I should probably take my leave” he stood up making his way to the door. 

“Maybe I should find someone else to have a nightly rendezvous with” he continued, and the way Arthur’s eyes darkened made him shiver. Another white lie, but he’d say anything to get at him, to get him to look. When he reached for the doorknob, a hand suddenly reached behind him and pressed over the door, blocking his way out. Arthur was looming behind him, the breath on his neck giving him goosebumps.

“Should I lock you up?”

Ah, suddenly that cold voice he heard at the church was now whispering on his ear. The hand blocking the door was now reaching for his own, holding it in a grip and it made Gilgamesh knees feel weak.

“Should I put shackles on your feet? Tie you to the bed? Leave you with my seed?”

This was not the Arthur he knew. Or maybe it was, that part that he carefully kept under the wraps of a loving teacher. Now the cracks where showing, small glimpses getting through and he wanted to see more.

He felt Arthur’s other hand coursing through his waist, pulling him towards his chest as he was dexterously undoing the buttons of his velvet coat. His lips suddenly touching his neck, leaving a trail of kisses to his shoulders as it fell to the ground. Gilgamesh turned around, tiptoeing to reach Arthur’s lips and was met halfway, Arthur placing a hand behind his head, the other around his waist to undo the corset. He kissed him so hard it made Gilgamesh feel like a delicious banquet being served to a starved man and he was fine with it. Eat him up, Arthur. Drink him up until you’re satisfied.


	3. A Very Special Harry Potter Episode

_‘An hour long you'll have to look  
And to recover what we took...’_

Gilgamesh didn’t wait for the gillyweed to act up before he threw himself into the cold water. The gills where starting to grow on him, making it easier to breath as webs grew between his toes, making it easier to swim. The icy cold water didn’t feel cold anymore, but rather felt comfortable enough for him to swim. But that was not his first concern right now. He needed to find Arthur before anything happens to him. 

He sped down to the bottom of the lake, searching around for any clue, any shadow or anything that could bring him closer. But all he saw where fish, some small and some big passing around him and some little creatures that started swimming round him. He recognized them right away; Grindylows. Little creatures who’d drown kids to the bottom of the lake and now they were trying to latch onto his legs. Little shits.

Gods, he really didn’t have time for this. He reached under his cloak and, with a swift move from his wand, yellow sparks appeared around him that became whirlwinds in the water around the little creatures, taking the lot away. They deserved it for getting between him and his impossible love.

He continued swimming towards what seemed like paintings in a rock. He must be close. Following more paintings and the sounds of what he’d recognize as screeching (because there was no way that horrible mermaid noise was a ‘mermaid song’); he finally reached a village. The Merfolk Village. And there he saw him.

Arthur and some other mongrels tied to rocks, mermaid like creatures guarding them. A part of him felt relief, knowing Arthur was okay and another felt a sense of emergency, as he didn’t have any way to breathe underwater and would eventually drown. 

He cautiously approached the hostages, ready to put a fight against the merfolk or anyone who’d be on his way, but all they did was glare at him and he’d glare back. 

When he approached Arthur, bubbles where coming out of his mouth. Good He was breathing. And he was also completely asleep. Would he have to kiss him to wake him up? Gilgamesh shook his head at the idea. No, that was ridiculous. He knew the merfolk where grinning at him like they knew what he was thinking and he'd flip them off.

He looked around trying to find something sharp to cut the weeds that where holding Arthur tightly to the rock. Nothing. Damn. He’d have to use his teeth to cut through. Arthur better be grateful.

But oh, Merlin… The sense of relief he felt at seeing his sleeping figure, water making his head move in such a cute way… it was immeasurable. Weeds tasted like uncooked garbage, but Arthur was alive and that was all that mattered.

Once freed, he held the boy around his waist and made a swim through the murky water for the surface. The other mongrels would have to wait for their rescue. Arthur was his priority. Even if the pain was starting to fill him, the effects of the gillyweeds running out, he'd never let Arthur go. Never again. He'd had to hurry. 

Determination in his heart, he started to kick his legs faster, feeling as the air was slowly leaving his lungs and the cold water started to press on his chest. The light was just above him. He was so close… Just a little more…

He jumped above the surface of the water, taking in mouthfuls of air. He could almost feel himself cry, but he laughed instead. Stupid fish, he’d beat them all up! As he started swimming to the lakeside, he heard Arthur’s dreamy voice behind him.

“Mh…. Gil? Is it time for me to beat you at Quidditch?”

He’d woken up, his green hazy eyes smiling at him with such warmth, it made Gil’s heart jump and his face turn red. He was not sure if he wanted to kiss Arthur or punch him. Probably both. Stupid, attractive Pendragon.

“Pendragon, I hate you so fucking much…” he muttered, dragging a confused Arthur toward the bank of the lake, towards safety.


	4. Crimson Flower Pt. 2 [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing everyone came here for. (｡•̀ᴗ-)⌒✧

Arthur was having an inner debate with himself. 

This was wrong. Gilgamesh used to be one of his students, someone he was supposed to look over and guide. 

And yet, the way he had parted his lips as he prepared himself for Arthur, putting up a show of opening up his legs as he slipped his already slick fingers in... it made his throat feel dry and his cock painfully twitch.

He had tried to reach down, to relieve himself but Gilgamesh stopped him with a foot in his chest and a glare. 'Don't you dare' he quietly hissed as he slipped another finger in. And Arthur could do nothing but look at him. Look at his beautiful form as he moved and writhed under him, against the pillows. And it made him want more, to slip inside, to make him full, to make him cry. But a voice held him back. 'Wait' and Arthur would listen.

"Gil..." he'd plea, a hand in his member. 'Please...' but all he'd receive was a finger to his lips and a smile as Gil would add a third finger, maybe a fourth. It was torture, Arthur thought. He could do a better job at making him scream. 

'Patience, patience, patience...' it was a mantra he kept repeating to himself, as he saw Gil finally removing his fingers and now held his arms open to welcome him in. 

They kissed so sweetly and touched so tenderly as Arthur went in, and Gilgamesh would surprise him with a squeak coming from under him.

"Gil..."

Gilgamesh breathed.

"I'm fine, keep going..."

He nodded as he slowly slipped himself inside and Gilgamesh had squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks getting redder as he held a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. He was adorable, Arthur thought. 

The deeper he went, the more lost he got to the sensation and the more silent that voice inside him grew, the sounds being replaced by Gilgamesh's breathing as he got used to the sensation of being full. But he didn't complain. He didn't talk, not even when he closed his eyes and tears came out. All he did was hold himself against Arthur's chest and he'd welcome him in with open arms, going in deeper and deeper inside.

"Gil..." he'd ask again, and he'd get a weak 'keep going' from under him and oh how he adored this student of his. The one who held him as he cried when his father died, the one who'd smile when a battle was won, the one who was now underneath him gasping as he clung to him for dear life and he'd hold him today, tomorrow... forever...

He'd stay like that for a while, holding him as Gil got used to the sensation of having something bigger than fingers inside him, of being so full of his cock. And he'd whisper sweet nothings to his ear, calming him and reassuring him how much of a good boy he was, how he'd taken in his teacher's cock so perfectly, what a perfect little slut he was and Gilgamesh would kiss him over and over until he was moving his hips and taking him deeper and Arthur would meet him halfway, slow and steady thrusts becoming more erratic and frenetic as Gilgamesh clung to his back, his moans filling the room as he'd call his name over and over as he came and slipped away onto the bed. 

Arthur kept going, his thrust more frenetic, his eyes never leaving Gil's as he placed a hand over his belly, the crest that was marked there moving to the tandem of his cock. And Gilgamesh would laugh, place a hand over Arthur's cheek and whisper, 'come for me, Arthur'. 

And Arthur would comply, filling him up and watching him close his eyes, squirm underneath as he took it all in. A satisfied face as he rubbed his crest, licked his lips.

"I thought you weren't a virgin..."

Gilgamesh laughed.


	5. Tale as Old as Time

It’s been a while since Alter danced. 

But the way Gil placed his head on his chest without a care in the world, lights dimming as the song continued to play, meant he was doing something right.

They dance kept going, even after the music slowed down to a finish. Only the quiet of the night and the night sky above the crystal dome keeping them company now. 

Alter was happy. The happiest he'd been in a long time. But still, a question prickled in his heart. He looked down on Gil who was still resting his face against his chest. The question must be asked.

"...Gil?"

Gilgamesh blinked, his dreamy eyes looked at him with such warmth and Alter felt his heart swell. He really wanted to keep him here, all to himself. What a selfish man he was. But the question had to be asked.

"Are you happy here?"

The question hurt him. And the way Gilgamesh looked at him meant it was showing on his face.

"What are you saying?" Gilgamesh huffed. "I finally scored a rich husband".

Alter laughed. He really wanted to keep Gil here. But even he knew the truth; when Gil stepped onto the balcony, seeing the horizon with sadness in his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

And for some reason, looking at him like that made his heart ache. He could take Gilgamesh away from home, but he couldn't take the yearning for home from Gil's heart. 

What would this feeling be called?

"Alter...?"

"Come with me, Gil"

He held Gilgamesh's hand, leading him to the balcony where It’s been a while since Alter danced. 

He held Gilgamesh's hand, leading him to the balcony where the beautiful night sky was adorned by a beautiful crescent moon illuminating the gardens. But he knew Gilgamesh was not looking at it. He wasn't even looking at him. He was looking at the horizon. 

Alter spoke.

"You should go back home"

And Gilgamesh turned, his shocked eyes betraying a hint of hope in his eyes. 

"What?"

It made Alter's heart hurt. 

"You should return... I'm... I'm letting you go..."

Alter looked at Gilgamesh, his expression going from shock to relief and happiness and a little hint of something else he didn't know what to call when he looked at him, but it made him look the more beautiful as he held his hand. 

“Alter… I will come back”

 _‘A sweet lie’_ , he thought. But a promise he’d cling to as he let Gil’s hand go. 

\---

Alter stared from the balcony as Gilgamesh’s horse raced through the snow, passing the gate and going deep into the forest. The petals of the withered rose behind him falling one by one.

 _'Ah'_ , this feeling, he finally realized.

It was called love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep...  
> Beauty and the Beast 1/2


	6. Tune as Old as Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this got dark :D  
> Beauty and the Beast pt. 2

Alter paced around the hallway, the eerie silence a now unwelcome friend. 

Gilgamesh had promised. He promised he would come back and in return, Alter had let go of his hand. So why? Why why why? Why hadn’t he returned? Why?

Alter turned around and paced again through the same hallway.

It had been two days? Three? A week? A month? Alter had lost track of time, track of his mind. 

His mind was lost in thought. He wanted to see Gil so much. 

Sometimes, from the corner of his eye, he’d think he’d see the furniture move, the door open and Gil would come through. 

He had promised he would come. A promise Alter had clung to. But as the days went by and the chilly nights kept coming, there was no trace of him. And he was feeling so alone.

Gil promised.

Alter turned around again, one last walk through the hallways as he made up his mind. 

He was going to go look for his Gilgamesh.

\--- 

He was being chased.

Gilgamesh ran through the snow, his breath coming out in white huffs of winter as he ran. His chest hurt, his clothes felt heavy, and the creature that was chasing him wouldn’t let up. He could hear its steps on the snow, his stare through the trees and the way he let out those howls pierced through his ears.  
No, no, no, it could not be. He was finally free of that beast he had left behind with an empty promise. He could not have come out of that enchanted castle. He could not still be alive!

He wouldn’t go back. 

He looked at the road near ahead, the light of torches lighting up the night where right there. If he got through the bushes, he would finally reach the village across to road and he’d be safe. He’d finally be away from him. His lungs hurt from the cold, his heart was almost thumping out of his heart and his mouth was dry. But he was so close…

He reached his hand, his voice cried for help and then…

Suddenly his vision went black as something heavy pounced him and he hit the floor. The lights of the town beyond the road disappearing in the bushes, beyond his sight. 

He turned around, his eyesight blurry and he saw a pair of golden eyes looking at him with hunger. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be. 

“Gil…”

No, no, no, no. It couldn’t be, he was in the castle. He was far away. _He should be dead._

Gilgamesh tried to get away from under the beast, but he found his wrists where being held with such brutish force, it made him want to scream. He couldn’t. The beast was staring straight at him, piercing him with his golden eyes as his nails dug in further, his face getting closer to his. He closed his eyes. A small peck on his lips. 

“Why are you running, Gil?”

He couldn’t answer. He wanted the beast dead. This beast that was now lifting him up and holding him close he could almost feel every bone inside him crack. 

This cursed beast. 

“Oh love, oh love. You think you can run away from me?”

He would not dignify that with an answer. 

Instead he tried to get away, clawing at this beast’s chest, trying to get away from his embrace, to fight with every inch of his life… But the beast held him closer, tighter. When he tried to scream, the beast held the back of his head and kiss him. 

Curse him.

“We’re going home, Gil…” he started walking through the snow, holding Gilgamesh like a bride to be. Gilgamesh knew what was coming next. 

“And I’m never letting you again”.

And like they had appeared in the quiet forest, they both disappeared into the night.


	7. Invited by the moon in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Eater!Gil finds a charming Space Pirate's dreams.

Gilgamesh was a dream eater. The best one, if he would say so himself. He'd get into people's heads, see their dreams and feed on the energy they produce. No harm done to the dreamer and he'd get to eat to his heart's content. It was honest work, if he'd say so himself.

He'd enter the dreams of people and see things like streets from the past and cities from the future. And sometimes he'd enter the dreams of children who would dream of candy shops and sweets. Those where his favorite to indulge his sweet tooth in.

And just like food and good wine, he had his favorite dreamers as well.

A curious pirate he had come across one night, jumping from dream to dream. And what curious dreams he had! Instead of dreaming of riches or women and booze he'd have these lovely dreams of cozy walks on the beach by himself, of old castles in the snow (he hated those) and faceless crowds walking by as he looked around, searching. 

And this one, he found himself coming back to, curiousity peaking his interest to see if he would find what he was looking for. Tonight not being an exception. It was the cozy beach again, the sunset shinning softly on the horizon as the waves would touch his bare feet. It was such a lovely dream. Gil's favorite.

But this one was a bit different. The pirate was now walking beside him, talking about nonsense with such big smile on his face it made Gilgamesh's heart jump a bit on his chest. And he would listen, nodding his head as he would give his input as well.

And the pirate would take his coat off, placing it around Gil and offering his hand as stars would start appearing in the night sky. And Gilgamesh started wondering, was this really a dream? Or was this just a memory? And the dream started to vanish. 

And the pirate looked at him with adoring eyes, holding his hand and kissing it before he started vanishing as well, his lips moving but no sound coming out. 

And Gilgamesh would wake up in his room, looking around and up at his window, the moon adorning the beautiful night sky. 

They would definitely meet again.


	8. I saw Gilgamesh Kiss the Krampus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartwarming tale of a Krampus and the man who is trying to get into his pants.

For a Krampus, Arthur was surprisingly nice. 

He’d go to children’s houses and, instead of putting them inside his bag and taking the away to be punished, he’d sat with them for a bit, listening to their problems and telling them not to misbehave. And surprisingly, the kids would listen, feeling grateful that this tall and terrifying creature was not willing to eat them.

In return, every year they’d leave out cookies and milk for Santa and a little cookie bag with a letter for him, thanking him and letting them know they had been well behaved. And Arthur would be glad; children deserved great childhoods and bright futures.

Except for one. One who was a grown adult and maybe a naughty one. 

Every year, Santa would send him out to this guys’ house (how did he even sneak into Santa’s contact list, chatted him out and became his new best friend was a mystery to him) and every year he’d try to get into Arthur’s pants, so to speak.

It was all so tiresome. 

He landed his sleigh in front of the house, patting the reindeer on its back as it walked inside the barn Gilgamesh had paid to build to prepare for his arrival. At least he had the decency to accommodate his furry friends after he complained about a certain chilly Christmas night and Arthur was grateful for it. Gilgamesh could be nice sometimes. 

He walked all the way to the house, a huge mansion with many windows and many rooms (who lives alone in a giant mansion, anyway?) and knocked on the door. A sing sang ‘come in’ signalized him to open the door. He sighed. 

A trail of rose petals and candles adorned the floor, making a trailway upstairs through the living room and finally into Gilgamesh’s room, the soft music getting louder as he opened the door.

And there he was, right in front of the chimney, naked in all his glory on top of a white furry rug, Gilgamesh. The red satin he was tied with a perfectly done bow over his chest really brought up the red color of his eyes. 

“Oh! Mister Krampus, I did not expect you tonight~” he crossed his legs as he took a sip of the bottle of champagne beside him.

Arthur sighed.

Every year. Every single year since they met Gilgamesh would get more and more aggressive with his gestures, even finding Santa Claus’ address and sending him bouquet after bouquet of roses for New Year’s Eve, Valentine’s day, Daylights Saving Times Day…

And Arthur would start to find it endearing. After a while. Going through such lengths to try and reach him. A bit creepy, but heartwarming all the same. Gilgamesh could be endearing.

Arthur walked towards him and Gilgamesh immediately puckered up his lips, a blush on his face as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Gil” he started, “you’re drunk. I’m not taking advantage of you in this state”

“You absolutely should take advantage of me in this state. Lube and condoms are in the left drawer. Less talk more action” he didn’t even open his eyes, waiting for Arthur to lean down and kiss him. 

Arthur sighed.

“How about I take you to bed and you sleep? We can talk about this in the morning” 

He untied Gilgamesh, who was more than content to wrap his arms around Arthur as he was being lifted up and carried to the bed. But Gilgamesh clung as he was being placed down.

“You promise you’ll stay this time?”

Arthur went quiet for a moment as Gilgamesh looked at him with such expecting eyes, he could feel his heart jump a bit. 

“I’ll make you breakfast”

And with a peck to the Krampus lips and a satisfied grin, Gilgamesh passed out on his bed.


	9. Love, Pierce my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neet!Gilgamesh summons the King of Knights.

The summonining circle was done. He'd done everything like the book said: do a circle with these esoteric symbols, place a personal object inside over there and chant this spell. Gilgamesh rubbed his hands in anticipation. 

Today he would summon his waifu, Saber. 

He had been carefully planning this for an entire year. Hours of research locked inside his room as he crafted his plan, read spells, learned rune spells and even got some earth that was from the supposed grave of King Arthur. He even bought a diamond ring so when she landed (ideally in his arms) he would propose to her. Yes, he could see himself as they would go on their honeymoon to England and they would have 300 children. The would all look like Gilgamesh, of course.

And he could win the current Holy Grail War that was about to take place. Not that it mattered to him. 

He had placed all his Saber collection inside the circle as well as the earth from the grave, some doujinshi, one of his mouse paths that really brought out Lancer Alter Saber's boobs out. The jewel of the crown being the 2 foot tall Saber body pillow he had to fight some 8 year old nerd to get it. What a loser. 

As he placed himself beside the circle, he directed his hand at it and started his chant:

"Heed my words, My will creates your body,  
And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,"

He heard a knock on the door. His mother's voice on the other side.

"Gil, are you summoning your servant?"

Gilgamesh sighed.

"Yes, mother. I am in the middle of my summoning!"

Silence. He continued.

"And obey my will and reason  
Then answer my summoning... and marry me, Saber!"

Golden sparks appeared and turned into rainbow orbs as thunder surrounded the room. Gilgamesh could almost see her. Her elegant figure starting to appear in the middle of chaos and the clouds, two meters long with a dragon tail and claded in black armor. 

Wait, two meter long? Black dragon armor? It couldn't be...

"Lancer, Alter Arthur Pendragon. I have been summoned upon your request. Just like the thunder, I will crush everything that stands in your way."

Gilgamesh stared at the tall figure, who was now looking from Gilgamesh down to his figure collection, _his_ eyes wide from shock, but he didn't show it. And Gilgamesh looked at him with a blank expression, the life gone from his eyes. He could feel his heart had sunk to his stomach.

He spoke.

"F-FU-FUAHAHAHAHAHA I FINALLY SUMMONED SABER!! FUAHAHAHAHAHA!! FUAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

As Lancer Alter Arthur stepped out of the mess of figures and body pillows with ahegao expressions and stepped over towards Gilgamesh, he started patting his shoulder. Was Alter comforting him?

"Gil?" His mother's voice on the other side of the door. "Would you and your new servant like some lemonade and sandwiches?"

But Gil didn't reply, instead he kept laughing as Lancer Arthur kept patting him on the back. 

"We're good, madam" Alter had replied, Gilgamesh now leaning on his chest, crying "we'll be out in a minute".

And it seemed his mother was satisfied with the answer as she did not reply, instead they heard footsteps as she walked away. Gilgamesh looked up, a sobbing mess as Alter cleaned his tears with his thumb.

"We were.... supposed to get married..." he managed to blurt out as more tears where coming out as Alter now held him, comforted him as Gilgamesh continued. "I even bought her a d-diamond ring..." Gilgamesh cried harder. Alter sighed.

"You can summon her if you get the Grail, you know?"

And like that, Gilgamesh stopped crying, looking up at Alter with his red cheeks and a runny nose. The fire was back in his eyes. Alter thought he looked adorable.

"You're right..." he parted away from the taller figure, who made a dissapointed groan. "You're right! If I win this stupid Holy Grail War I can use my wish on the grail and summon her!" he patted Alter's arm, who stared at him with an impassive face. 

"Alter! We're winning this Holy Grail War!"

Alter Arthur Pendragon  
Class: Lancer  
Bond Level: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so silly, I'm so sorry.


	10. And the Beauty, Slept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among the beautiful ruins of a castle, Alter finds a beauty he can't wake up.   
> (Alter/Gil Alter)

_"Inside the garden of blue roses, beyond the beautiful wall, there lays a beauty that shall sleep forever under the enchantment of the moonlight"_

Alter muttered as he walked through the empty halls, making his way through the ruins of the once beautiful castle, vibrant with life and now in ruins as it was now only decorated by the moon shinning upon ethereal blue roses. 

Inside a throne room, he had found a sleeping beauty who's name he didn't know, but he had guarded and he had loved.

But the beauty slept and no matter what Alter did, he did not wake up. He had tried with a kiss, as fairy tales go, but the beauty had remained in his slumber. And he tried once more with elixirs he brought from the far east and boons he brought from the far west. He even tried with blood. But nothing seemed to work on this beauty before him.

He entered the silent chamber, a tomb for a living corpse he leaned on throne, looking at his beloved asleep, his gentle breathing still a constant. And Alter was grateful for it. He'd kiss his lips, his hands his feet with such adoration, it made him wonder if he was worshiping a saint or a ghost.

"My love" he whispered, "I've come back and you still haven't woken up".

But he did not get a reply, the beauty leaning on his chair, the blue roses decorating his throne, his hair, his form. And Alter had loved him more for it, always reamining beautiful and always remaining there. 

Taking his face into his hands, he kissed him deeply. 

"Every day I've loved you and every night I've wept for you" he whispered, leaning his forehead against the other "So why must you punish me like this?"

And he still did not get a reply. Alter took his hands, kissed them more. 

"Tell me what must I do to wake you up? I've loved you, destroyed for you, slayed for you and you still wont open your eyes" 

Nothing.

And Alter laughed, moving his hands and holding his beauty's thighs, digging his nails inside.

"So what should I do now? Should I kiss you again? Or should I take you like a man would take his bride on his first night? What do you want me to do, my love? Would you be mine if I wake you?"

But no reply came, the beauty’s sleep remained undisturbed and it made Alter’s heart hurt. 

“Is this a punishment from the gods?” he gently placed his hand on the other’s cheek “for me to find you like this?” 

And he’d still get no reply as he knelt down, placed his head on his beloved’s lap as he closed his eyes, the blue roses shinning under the moon light, on the beauty's form.

_‘Inside the tower of insight, beyond the beautiful wall, if you can make it past the beast, there lays a beauty among blue roses that shall sleep forever more’_


	11. Gil is a Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil is a brat.

Arthur ran under the heavy rain, his briefcase a make do for an umbrella to at least cover his head. He should have listened to Merlin, taken the company car or at least an umbrella. But he didn’t want to bother his chauffeur with such late meetings; since he had a family to go back to. And so, he had walked to meet with his client. 

It’s not that Arthur hated being CEO of a company, really. He had been pretty much conceived, born and raised to be his father’s successor after his passing. And when the time came, he had Merlin and his sister backing him up in every step of the way. And Arthur felt blessed, having such wonderful people surrounding him.

And as he had taken, he felt like giving back to his employees, who had kindly stayed with him after his father passing by giving them more time to go home and see their families and as many incentives as the company had allowed him to. 

And that’s how he got stuck in this dilemma. 

Despite his best efforts, they had struggled to keep the company afloat. There is so much a construction company could do and, with the lack of investors, things where getting difficult. 

So he’d look for clients door to door and offered his services, promising to do the best of jobs, arranging meetings with clients, receiving phone calls to schedule meetings, kept up with emails between clients, schedules emails for more meetings… Nothing. The people who had given their company work before had shut their doors to him over and over. His father’s name was enough to land them jobs, but the name of a young CEO named Arthur Pendragon could only get them so far.

And as luck would have it, one of those phone calls had landed him a meeting with the CEO of an Architecture Firm who’d given him the chance to give him a presentation. Convincing him would mean he’d get a great job and with a great job it meant work for their workers and if their workers had money, that meant their families would eat…

And with determination in his heart, Arthur had walked all the way from his company, in the middle of a storm at almost midnight to give a formal presentation to Lugalbanda, the CEO of Uruk Architectures, where he now stood.

The first person to receive him was the security guard, who’d ping Lugalbanda’s secretary to let her know he had arrived. And as she gave them the ok, they gave him stern yet curious looks for his wet attire. And Arthur thanked them, running towards the elevator to get inside, pressing the button to the last floor.

His heart raced faster. He had heard the name of Lugalbanda before. A famous architect, a bit eccentric but a respectable name in the community and had married a gorgeous model, a kind woman who conceived him son. From what he heard, a brat. Gilga—something.

The ping of the elevator took Arthur out of his thoughts and as it opened, he stepped outside. A sweet looking young woman was waiting for him.

“Mister Pendragon, we have been expecting you” he must have been Lugalbanda’s secretary, Siduri who scheduled their meeting and now was looking at him with a curious look as well. “Mister Lugalbanda is waiting for you in his office” he followed her towards a huge wooden door, the name on his doorframe. 

Siduri knocked on the door and a soft ‘come in’ signalized her to open the door, stepping aside to let him in. 

The first thing he noted was that the office was huge. 

A beautiful crystal lamp hung from the ceiling, lighting up what looked like imported furniture that made a small living room inside his office. The windows where huge as well, making for a breathtaking view to the city lights. A gorgeous view, Arthur thought. And as he stepped inside, he heard the creak of the chair as it turned around. Arthur was speechless.  


There he was, a man no younger than himself with pretty, blond hair and fine lips curved up in a smile, his delicate hand resting on his chin. He had pretty red eyes that felt like they were piercing him. 

Arthur gulped. 

All the luxury paled in comparison to the man sitting in front of him. 

And he immediately chastised himself for thinking of a married man as stunning.

“So, Mister Pendragon” Lugalbanda suddenly spoke, his red eyes looked him up and down and suddenly he felt shy. “You have a presentation for me?”. 

Arthur immediately tensed. He remembered the reason he was there, many employees depended on him. Many families depended on him getting this deal as well. He cleared his throat. 

“Mister Lugalbanda” the man smiled, “I bring you a proposal you can’t refuse”.

Lugalbanda’s eyes shone, leaning on his desk and staring at Arthur more intently.

“Oh? And what is this proposal about?”

“Sir, we…” Arthur took a breath “We are a small company that dedicates itself to ideas. Not only ideas but dreams as well”. 

The chair creaked as Lugalbanda leaned his hands on his chin, nodding for Arthur to continue. 

“We believe in people’s dreams, sir. And we want to build those dreams. So, if you give us the chance to work with your company--”

The door to the office suddenly opened.

“Gilgamesh, have you seen my keys? I called your mother but she says I might have left them in my office--” 

Arthur stared. It was a dark, tall man with piercing black eyes that looked from him to the person on the chair. 

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t know you had a meeting with my son.”

‘Son?’

The man extended his hand, a big smile on his face as he looked at Arthur. 

“Lugalbanda, at your service”

Arthur’s face turned bright red as he took the man’s, Lugalbanda’s, hand in his own and shook it. 

“Arthur Pendragon, sir”.

He heard the chair creak and a snicker behind him. 

“Ah Pendragon, yes. I’m sorry about your father, boy”. Lugalbanda, the real one, placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it with such strength it made Arthur flinch. “Losing a parent and taking on a company at such young age must have been difficult”. 

Arthur smiled.

“Yes it has been a bit difficult… sir. But I have wonderful people that work with me and are there to help me as well”.

Lugalbanda laughed.

“Yes, yes! You are correct, boy! A good company needs good people!” He patted Arthur’s shoulder again, who flinched. Lugalbanda looked from Arthur to his desk. “Son, bring one of my presentation cards”. 

Arthur didn’t look back, eyes on Lugalbanda as the embarrassment seeped through. He had been tricked and by none other than the CEO’s son. And he had thought he was handsome. God, he hoped none could be a mind reader because his previous thought made him want to die of embarrassment.

Soft steps made his way to Lugalbanda who grabbed the card, writing something on the back and handing it to Arthur.

“This is my personal number, son.” He patted Arthur again, who flinched. “Call me and we’ll do business”.

Arthur looked at the card and then up at the tall man, mouth open and his eyes where shinning bright. He’d done it. He’d managed to land his first client. His chest puffed with pride.  


“Thank you, sir!” He blushed and cleared his throat as Lugalbanda laughed at his enthusiasm. “I will definitely give you a call, sir”. The man nodded and looked over Arthur’s shoulder.

“Son, will you escort Arthur outside and call one of our company’s cab? It’s still raining and he’s soaking wet”.

Arthur could see ‘Gil’ obediently nodding at his father as he walked out the door. Arthur squeezed Lugalbanda’s hand one last time and followed him behind. 

The way to the elevator was a quiet one as Gilgamesh called for the cab, Arthur looking anywhere but at him. The embarrassment was still ever present. They stopped in front of the elevator and Arthur pressed the button and the doors opened.

“Arthur...” 

It was Gilgamesh. He was now touching his back with his finger, making patterns. 

“You look so cute when you’re wet, you know?”

Arthur stepped inside the elevator, smacking the button so hard, it actually broke.

\--- 

The next day, Arthur had come back to work to find a nice surprise: dozens upon dozens of white roses decorating his office and a card that read ‘thank you for the lovely evening – G’ on his desk. 

Both Merlin and Artoria started pestering him with questions. 

“Please don’t tell me…” Artoria hesitated for a moment before continuing “you slept with him…” 

Merlin gasped.

Arthur was going to murder that brat.


	12. Puppy Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh, the unlikely vet has to deal with his weirdest client to date: a 2 meter tall blond with dog ears.   
> Lanthur/Gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again this is so silly but when I read Wolf!Arthur from Luna_guna13's fic my mind just couldn't stop thinking about it.

It's not like being a veterinarian was Gilgamesh's first choice in career, really. Everyone, including himself, thought he'd be an entrepetur or president or hell, he would one day want take over the world. 

But as fate would have it, he'd gone with his best friend Enkidu to help some hapless creature and he decided the more he got to know the furry creatures, the more he got to like them. At least animals where more honest than a lot of people. And so, Gilgamesh took a career path that surprised everyone and became a vet. 

And with the furry creatures, he got to meet people as well. One of them being a certain Arthur Pendragon who'd sometimes call him about trivialities like 'My dog sneezed too hard, is he sick?' or 'Is it okay if he chews my shoes and then pees on them?' and he'd reply with 'Your dog is fine'.

The man was a two meter tall wall of muscle and usually kept a composed demeanor, barely if ever expressing any feelings and always keeping his calm. But the way he looked at his dog, Cavall, Gilgamesh knew there was a more to the man that he'd let on. And so he had taken an interest in him. 

That night, though, he had recieved an ominous text from him. 

'Doctor, I need your help with some matter and it has to be private.'

And who was he to turn a client? So he closed his clinic early (at his clients' request) and waited. 

Had mister Pendragon finally open his eyes and had come to realize what a catch Gilgamesh was? Was he planning on seducing him to get free vet visits? Did he think Gilgamesh was so easy as to fall into his arms? 

Once he heard a knock on the door, he flung himself to open it. Yes, take him now mister Pendragon! He's all yours! 

And immediatly Arthur walked inside, his head covered by a fluffy hat and a huge coat covering the rest of his body. He looked worried. 

Well this was new, Gil thought. He knew Arthur was a man who held his composure and usually kept calm even in the worst of situations, so the long face was unusual. It made Gilgamesh worry a bit.

"Mister Pendragon? Is Cavall okay?"

Arthur nodded. And was his mind playing tricks or did he heard a whine too? 

"Mister Pendragon?"

"Doctor, I think I might be sick..."

Gilgamesh crooked his eyebrow. 

"Shouldn't you go to a doctor? You know, for humans?"

Arthur shook his head. 

"I think... it's more complicated than that..."

As Arthur removed his hat, a pair of cute fluffy ears popped up from his head. Gilgamesh crooked his eyebrow. And when he removed his coat, a soft fluffy tail had come out. 

Gilgamesh gave him an unimpressed look.

"Mister Pendragon, I didn't know you where a prankster" he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. 

But the way Arthur's fluffy ears bent down as his eyes where downcast like a dog that had just gotten chastitized... No, he wasn't falling for that.

"Sorry, doctor..." he said with a sheepish look "I couldn't believe it myself when I woke up this morning and saw myself in the mirror..." he looked at Gilgamesh, his tail wagging a bit. Gilgamesh stared at him, eyes now wide. No, he was not falling for that.

"Mister Pendragon, please. People don't grow ears and a tail over night..."

And Arthur had looked hurt, his ears downcast.

"Doctor..." he took a step forward and Gilgamesh took a step back. "You have to believe me..." he held Gilgamesh's hand who started to panic. He thought Arthur would try something funny, but instead he leaned down and placed Gil's hand over his head, near the ears. Gilgamesh's arched his eyebrows as he touched them. They where really fluffy, just like his hair. And also they where very much attached to his head. 

His jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, doctor. You where the first person I thought of when I saw this, so I sent you a message"

"Is that so..." Gilgamesh continued to pet his head, completely focused on his silky hair and fluffy ears. Arthur's tail wagged. 

"Yes, since you're always so kind to Caval, I thought you'd be able to help with this dilemma" 

"I see..." Gilgamesh was now petting him with both hands, the fluffy ears twitching and moving.

"So," Arthur moved his head, his face now in front of Gilgamesh "you have any clue what I can do, doctor?"

Gilgamesh blushed, stepping back and looking away. 

"Ah, maybe you're turning into a werewolf" what the hell was he saying? But Arthur straightened up and looked at him with such a serious face it made him wonder if he believed him. 

"A werewolf... I see..." Gilgamesh stared. Was he an idiot?

"Doctor, can I ask one last favor of you?"

Gilgamesh nodded.

"Can I stay with you? Just until tomorrow morning. I just want to make sure this goes away"

No. Impossible. This was too weird even for him. A werewolf and a veterinarian would be the plot of a dumb romance novel where he'd end up pregnant or something weird like that. And he knew how those stories ended. He had an entire bookshelf full of them.

"You can stay as long as you want" Gilgamesh smiled. 

And Arthur smiled at him with such warm eyes as his tail wagged it made his heart melt.

"Thank you, doctor" He picked up his coat and hat, putting them on. 

"I'll go get Caval and we'll settle here for a bit. I promise we won't bother you" he said as he opened the door to leave. 

Gilgamesh waved.

Wait, what the hell did he just get himself into?


	13. Into the Dark, Come and Find Me [nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst thing about vampires, Gil thought, was not that they would call you at the most inconvenient times but that you'd follow.   
> Vampthur/Gil.

Gilgamesh was not one for clubbing. At all. But something had possessed him, a tiny voice in the back of his head would whisper really loudly to go where the bright lights where and the teens would get drunk to loud music. And he'd listen. With an annoyed sigh, he'd slick his hair up, put on his best boa print pants and his fluffy white coat (nothing else) and walked out into the chilly night. 

It's not like this was the first time it ever happened. Sometimes he'd get called to a public park in the middle of the night, others behind bars where no one would watch them and other times, on the nights he was most tired and he'd ignore that voice, Arthur would appear in his window begging with his pretty gold eyes and his sweet words and he'd fall all over again. He hated it. 

Inside the club, he bumped into annoying mongrels who'd laugh and drink and the music played. It was annoying. Why was he even here? Why couldn't Arthur pick nicer places to call him to? Why was he messing with his head? It's not like Arthur needed to drink his blood so badly, he thought. But that beckoning voice told him not to leave, to keep going until he'd find him and he'd follow.

And he looked around among the crowds, inside the bar, near every exit. Nothing. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. But he could feel it, that chilly sensation of being watched, of being followed around like a prey being hunted and it made Gilgamesh annoyed. 

He frowned. 

"Arthur, I swear if you don’t come…" 

A sudden chill ran down his spine as a presence behind him appeared. Before he could turn around, two strong arms embraced him from behind, taking his hand to kiss it. 

"Gil, you came" Arthur's voice was so warm and sweet it made Gilgamesh's heart swell and his anger almost disappear. 

Almost. 

He tried to free himself, to get away, but those strong arms held him in place as the music slowed down and the lights dimmed.   
Damn vampires and their magic tricks. He knew this was all Arthur's doing. And the other just chuckled softly, starting to slow dance to the rhythm of the music like lovers would do.

And Gilgamesh hated how easily he could fall into this vampire's tricks. It was the same song, the same tricks, the same dance. 

Arthur would call for him and he would follow like a moth would follow a flame just to get burned. But he was so gentle, so sweet. And Gilgamesh couldn’t begrudge him.

Arthur would kiss his cheek, whisper how much he loved him and how dear he was to him. And Gilgamesh would swallow it, every whisper, every word to end up falling prey over and over again to a vampire who’d taken a fancy to him.

And even when he was turned around and kissed, bitten and sucked, Gil would welcome him with open arms. A small puncture to the neck and he felt no more. Just the sound of the music as they slowly danced their way to the dark. 

Arthur would kiss him so hard he wasn't sure if he felt lightheaded from the lack of blood or from the passionate kiss, the copper taste in his mouth mixing in with alcohol and something else. But Arthur didn't stop. The more he took the hungrier he got. 

So he bit his neck, his lips, his chest and Gilgamesh would let him, embracing his figure as his form hit the wall behind them and Arthur opened the zipper of his pants. 

'A boon for a boon' he thought, a gasp as he felt himself being taken into the vampire’s hand.

Extasy taking over as the blood was being sucked out of him. 

This vampire was toying with him in the darkness and people looked over them, giving them curious glances as they passed but he didn't care. His sight blurring, all he could feel was Arthur as he lost himself to the night.


	14. The Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Purge (movie) AU.  
> Alter/Gilter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: emotional distress, stalking, really dark themes and blood. Also no, nothing bad happens to the cat. If you're uncomfortable with any of this please don't read. Go read something nicer haha~

Warnings for this chapter: emotional distress, stalking, dark themes, etc. Also no, nothing bad happens to the cat. I'm not one to add animal cruelty to my stories. >( Never have and never will.

It was all so tiresome. 

Gilgamesh hid behind his father's back, looking away as he spoke to the neighbors, the alarm ringing from affar. The yearly purge would be in about 45 minutes. They still had time. 

He was one of the lucky people to live in a nice neighborhood, where security was tight, and his neighbors wouldn't try anything funny. Or so he assumed. He knew the neighbors smiled when they where around but whispered behind their backs, saying things among them, about them. After all, his father had manufactured the whole neighborhood’s security system and now it was being sold nationwide. They made money out of fear. And Gilgamesh knew those small courtesies where as fake as their smiles.

As his father talked to his neighbor, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. One of the neighbor’s son (Arthur?) listened to his father as he talked but would steal glances at Gil. And Gil would look away. 'Ignore him', he thought. He was just like the rest.

Arthur was always nice, always greeting them with kind words and a polite smile as he offered himself to help when needed. He was such a hypocrite like the rest, it made Gilgamesh's skin crawl. 

As the final alarm rang, all the neighbors bid their usual farewells. 'Have a safe purge' they'd say, and it made him want to roll his eyes. Every year this accursed event would happen, and every year people would go on with their lives. He absolutely hated it. People where dying on the streets and all he could do was close his eyes and cover his ears in the safety of his home, waiting for it to end. He felt pathetic.

As they walked back home, Gilgamesh turned around, an eerie feeling as he looked at Arthur who waved at him, the same old smile as he whispered something he couldn't make out. Words carried by the wind. He turned around, picking up his cat on the way as he sped up home. Better not to think too much about it, he thought.

At the dinner table, his family held hands as they uttered a prayer for the victims of the purge. He felt pathetic. If he could do something about this, he thought. If only he could have power. He closed his eyes, the image of Arthur smiling at him on his mind. He shook his head. What a bad time to think about him, he thought. 

Security system in place, they all bid their good night and went to bed. 

And yet, Gilgamesh laid there, his cat now happily purring over his chest as he got pets from Gilgamesh, who was still lost in thought about Arthur. About his eerie smile as he uttered those words. Words he couldn't make out, but he knew carried a heavy significance. 'No, don't think about it. Don't think of him.' He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling heavy. 'If only I was the president, I'd...' he whispered, sleep finally overtaking him.

\---

Gilgamesh opened his eyes. It was still dark outside. He looked at the alarm clock beside him. Three in the morning. The Purge would be up for another four hours. He turned around, covering himself with the soft blanket as he drifted back to sleep. 

Wait.

He didn't have a blanket on when he went to sleep.

Gilgamesh jumped out of the bed, paranoia suddenly overtaking him. His pulse raced as he walked out of the room towards his parents. No, no, the security systems should still be on. The cameras should still be working. His parents should still be...

He ran out of the room, a lump in his throat as his heart raced. Tears where welling up in his eyes. They where fine. They where fine. Just sleeping. The image of a smiling Arthur came to his mind as he sped up. Nothing happened to them. They should be fine. They where alive. And why did they have such a huge house, anyway?!

He saw his parent’s door still closed. That meant they where fine, right?! He opened as he was ready to face some horror, a bloodbath or something worse...

Nothing.

His parents where sound asleep, unaware of his sudden burst of angst. He bit his lips, slowly closing the door as he felt his heart swell. 'They where fine' he reassured himself. Probably one of them put the blanket on him. He slowly made his way to his room. 

As he walked pass the kitchen, he heard his cat purring. 

"Mittens..." he called. Nothing. He rubbed his head as he called again. 

"Mister Mittens Bellybutton, come here" he whispered again, but his cat lay content on the kitchen floor, his tail swishing. Dumb cat, purring at nothing again. He walked into the kitchen, ready to give Mittens an earful when he saw a shadow. 

There was someone there. Someone crouched over his cat, who happily purred as he was getting petted by the stranger. 

His blood ran cold.

It was the neighbor’s son.

"You know, you shouldn't let your cat out so late at night..."

It was Arthur.

Like a deer in front of the headlights, he froze in place as Arthur picked up the purring cat.

This was it. He was going to be murdered in his own kitchen. Probably using his own cat as the murder weapon.

He closed his eyes, thanking his parents for giving him life and a comfortable home as he got ready for the first strike. A strike that never came, instead he felt something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes.

Arthur was kissing him. 

"You looked a bit off during the day, so I got worried". Gilgamesh stood in place, staring blankly at Arthur who placed the purring cat in his arms. "But you look as lively as ever. I'm glad".

Gilgamesh nodded and Arthur smiled.

"Go get some rest, okay? I made sure the alarms would go up again when I go out of the house. I'll make sure no one else goes near. I'll see you tomorrow".

Gilgamesh nodded again, turning around and walking back to his room, his cat still purring on his arms as he heard the kitchen door opening and closing.

He closed the door to his room, laying down and closed his eyes.

This had to be a dream. 

\---

As morning came, Gilgamesh woke up. The nightmare was over. Another year of The Purge was done and over with. He was glad.

He walked downstairs for breakfast. Everything seemed fine. His parents where there. His cat as well. Maybe it had really been all a dream.

"It's so weird" his father suddenly complained. He stared. 

"I swear I left the cameras rolling, but the recordings after twelve where all blank" Gilgamesh sat down, listening intently. 

"And the blood in the backyard…" he turned to Gilgamesh, who stared back at him. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Gilgamesh shook his head.

Maybe some things where better left unsaid.


	15. Mundane Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every night, a demon would try to tempt a priest.
> 
> Priest!Arthur/Demon!Gil (hell here I gooo)

"Lord, please have mercy on my soul and forgive my sins..."

Arthur clasped his rosary beads hard enough they left marks on the palm of his hand. 

He knew he was coming. 

At the stroke of midnight when the moon vanished from the sky and his room would fall silent even to the monastery's prayers, a demon would show up to clasp his hand and tempt his soul. And he'd yearn for it. Lord, he yearned for that demon to take him far away.

"Then let me"

Arms around his neck, a voice whispering in his hear. 

"Let me take you far away where not even the light of God can reach you"

Arthur turned as the fire on the candle disappeared in the cold wind. In the darkness he could still see him. Those red eyes shinning, looking at him, tempting him, whispering his name.

And he'd looked away, the demon’s laugh echoing in the room.

"Why do you run away from me? From thy desires?"

A step forward as the priest stepped back. Arthur clasped the holy beads near his heart, digging his nails inside his palm. Love is pain and pain just another way of showing his love to the Lord. Or so was what he uttered inside his mind. 

But the demon continued to appear night after night, still prying into his heart, searching for a reason on being summoned to a priest's bed chambers. And he'd tempt him with offers, earthly desires that would make even the most noble soul fall. But Arthur's desires ran deeper, poison to the heart that spread slowly through the body as his desire for this demon was blinding him to the Lord's light. 

But the demon couldn't know. Wouldn't know. About the fire that ate him every night. And the demon would still be tempting him with earthly delights to make him fall from grace. 

"I can offer you riches, I can offer you gold" he slowly came out of the dark, his silver tongue dripping poison in every movement, in every word.

But the priest shook his head, uttering a prayer as the demon clasped his face, his sharp nails digging in.

"Or is it woman that you want?"

The priest closed his eyes, feeling the demon prying inside. And a part of him hoped he'd find what he was looking for. To give him an excuse to fall into his arms, to take him tonight. 

And the closer the demon got, the more his desires would fill him up like a cup about to drip from its borders.   
And just when he could feel him get near the truth, the demon's lips close to his own as his secrets willfully unveiled for him, he heard a knock on the door.

"Father, it's time for morning mass"

And Arthur woke up from his trance. 

Morning had come. The light now shined upon his window, the demon nowhere in sight. 

He had made it through another night. 

"I'll be out in a moment..."

He fixed his crooked clothes, brushing his hair as he left his room. The sensation of a pair of eyes following him never left as he closed the door behind.


	16. Merry Christmas I'm at a strip club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small continuation to "Gil is a Brat".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is drunk, mention of strippers and stuff but nothing serious. Also Gil getting a bit possesive and implied drunk make out.

_Merry Christmas I'm at a strip club_

Gilgamesh looked at his phone, his eyes widening as he saw the message with the picture attached. 

He recognized the guys that where with Arthur, coworkers (underlings) that worked with him. He didn't think much of them, but Arthur seemed to regard them in high esteem. What really shook him, though, was the way Arthur seemed to smile as he was reaching for the camera, an obvious prank from his coworkers to rile him up after sendim him, of all people, the message. 

He wasn't going to admit it now, not after all these months of working together, years of hearing about him, he had feelings for Arthur and seeing him be happy with other people made him feel jealous. 

Carefully and successfully, he had kept men and women at bay, interfering in all his possible romantic relationships and announcing very loudly (and without Arthur's knowledge) that they were very much together and very much in love. He had managed to get Arthur's attention, negative at first but respectful and eventually friendly to each other eventually. And he wasn’t giving him away to anyone. 

That didn't stop the mongrels from approaching, though. 

Gilgamesh frowned. 

"Something wrong, boy?"

He looked up from the screen of his phone to his father who sat at the dining table, fine food and fine wine surrounding him as he waited for midnight to come. Gilgamesh smiled, not letting his fury show. 

"Father, can you lend me your car keys?"

\----

Arthur stared at his phone, his finger near the dial button. The worst time to be thinking of calling Gilgamesh was when he was drunk, in the middle of strip club, his friends laughing in the background as they drank and joked around. 

It's not like he wanted to see Gil. Or hear his voice. Or see him grin in satisfaction as he got another job well done. Or try and rile him up as he always did, like a cat scratching the furniture to get his owner's attention like he always did. Or how he looked so adorable when he was focusing on work instead of messing around with him.

No, he did not think about Gilgamesh at all. 

Specially not now when he was being surrounded by pretty girls winking at him and sometimes leaving their numbers on the table as they walked away. He already had Gil number on his phone. Why would he need more?

God, he was definitely drunk. 

So drunk he swore he saw Gilgamesh walk through the door, looking around and spotting him as he stomped to his table and Arthur had to admit he looked really cute when he was furious. 

"Mongrels" he stopped in front of them, greeting everyone at the table as they lifted their glasses in return. He looked at Arthur. 

" _Pendragon_ " So, so, so cute "You're coming home with me".

Arthur pointed at himself as Gilgamesh glared and he got up to the cheers and whistles of the entire table, wishing him good luck and a merry Christmas as he grabbed Gilgamesh's hand and waved at everyone. 

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and dragged him out. 

"I can't believe this" he heard Gilgamesh muttering under his breath "having to come pick you of all people from a _strip club_ " he mumbled, his hand tightly clasped on Arthur’s. And Arthur noted the way his cheeks where red from the cold. Did he spend a long time looking for him? It was wishful thinking, but he loved the thought. 

"Are you jealous, Gil?"

Gilgamesh's reply was to kiss Arthur as he shoved him inside, the door of the car closing behind them.


	17. Another Very Special Harry Potter Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh, proud, brave and strong! Gets sorted into Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Luna_Guna13's Harry Potter fic! Gil is 1/4th Veela here.

Gilgamesh closed his eyes, the sorting hat mumbling and musing. This was it. He would be sorted into Gryffindor like the brave warrior he was, gallant like on other and Artoria would love hi--

_'HUFFLEPUFF!'_

"WHAT?!"

\---

Gilgamesh looked at himself in the mirror, the black and yellow uniform made him look like a bee which contrasted perfectly with his dead eyes. 

He sighed. 

Not only did he got sorted into the most pathetic of all houses, his longtime rival, Arthur Pendragon, survivor of several attempts to his life from the dark lord, hailed hero among the masses and apprentice to the mage Merlin himself, had been sorted into Gryffindor along with his twin sister and love of his life, Artoria. 

His attempts at strangling the sorting hat had ended with his best friend Enkidu laughing and holding him back as he yelled how his father 'would know about this' and the headmaster threatening with expulsion if he didn't behave. All of that happening in front of Arthur who, for some reason, wouldn't take his damn eyes off him. 

He hated it here.

The only advantage to the dorm was how close it was to the kitchen because it meant he could sneak in at night and cook or bake something for himself. 

He blamed it on his Veela genes. His grandmother from his mother's side was a full blooded Veela and a gorgeous babe. Not a wrinkle on her face and making men fall for her still. His mother was one as well, happily married to his father. Both Hufflepuff and he was no exception. Red eyes, fair skin, blond hair and pretty red lips. 

It was no surprise he would inherit the same genes and become a total babe and a Hufflepuff as well.

The downside was the weird hormones that made him want to stay inside his room and cocoon himself inside the sheets. His random mood swings or worse, the way his eyes would involuntarily follow Arthur after losing to him in a match of Quidditch, the feeling of rivalry being replaced by a warm feeling in his tummy. 

But those feelings would disappear as soon as he entered the kitchen, putting on an apron and cooking. Everything forgotten as the scent of bread, sweets and other things would fill the kitchen.

At night this was his haven.

Or it would have been if a certain Pendragon, _the wrong one_ , had walked in on him, his hands still on the dough and looking like a hungry dog about to slobber his face and all over. 

Gilgamesh frowned.

"The hell are you doing here?"

Arthur gave him a sheepish look. 

"Sorry it's just... something smelled really good... so I followed my nose here..." 

Gilgamesh stared, eyes wide and suddenly he felt something bubbling inside him. A laughter.

"Fuahahahahaha! What are you, a dog?!"

And he saw Arthur's face going red to his ears as he looked away. What a sad face he had! It made Gilgamesh laugh even harder, his mood feeling lighter as he cleaned the tears from his eyes with the back of his arms.

"Fine, Pendragon! Sit down and I will show how we eat in Uruk!"


	18. In the Garden of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter/Gilter. Alter is a mafia boss, Gilter is a flower shop keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. :D

Ever since he was a child, Gilgamesh loved flowers. He would help tend to his grandmother's garden as she sang, sometimes happy songs and others sad. But Gilgamesh loved her just as much as he loved the flowers. 

When he lost his parents, it was no surprise he was taken in by her, giving him a roof on her flower shop, food on his table and a warm embrace as he would cry over the loss of his parents. And the flower shop became a sweet reminder of their happy days at her garden. The place where he could exist among nature and among plants without having to think about the sadness. Being able to create beautiful things in his little flower forest.

He never expected his safe place to be disturbed by a beast. Or rather, by a beast of a man who would sometimes visit the flower shop, greet his owner, and buy a simple bouquet of white roses. For Gilgamesh, this man was a mystery. 

He would drop by every week before closing time with his honey-colored eyes and very fancy suits and looked at his grandmother with kindness in his eyes. And yet, this man gave unnerved him. 

Every time he walked onto the store, the air would turn cold and some costumers would leave while whispering something under their breath. But the man was never rude to his grandmother and would leave with such a sweet smile it made Gilgamesh wonder why he felt the scent of blood every time he walked in.

“You should talk to him" his grandmother said one day over breakfast, her warm eyes reflecting concern. But Gilgamesh looked down and shook his head. 

"I don't trust him, grandmother... there's just something that unnerves me about him..." and his grandmother would pat his hand, reassuring him that the big bad wolf was not going to eat him. But Gilgamesh was not convinced. He had looked into his eyes and recognized how empty they were, just like his own. A reminder of something that was long lost to never be found again. 

As opening time came, so did the costumers. Gilgamesh kissed his grandmother’s cheek, wishing her a good day and leaving for his morning class, promising to come back at noon to help her with the shop. And she smiled, waving at him with warmth in her eyes. Yet… why did he felt unease on his chest when some men in black suits had walked into the shop?

As the day went on, his uneasiness never left him. He chewed on his bottom lip, looking at the time. Barely 10:30, and he still had classes to attend to. But his heart jumped and leapt, the image of his grandmother still alone in the shop with those men… 

He stood, packing his things as he excused himself, and flocked towards the shop. He hoped his granny would forgive him for skipping a day of class, but his heart told him she needed him there.

And he was sadly right. As he ran to the store, he saw the shattered glass all over the streets and feared the worst. His thoughts went to his grandmother. Was she alright? Did they hurt her? 

“Grandma?” He called, but no reply came. He breathed. “Grandma…?” he walked among the shattered glass, flowers and pots turned over as he looked around. Who could have done this? Why? 

“Gil…?” a soft reply came from among the pots. He looked around, her kind eyes looking at him as she emerged from among the flowers to hug him. 

“Oh Gil, I’m glad you’re safe!” she hushed him as tears started to form in his eyes. He sighed. She was safe. She was safe and that’s all that mattered to Gilgamesh, his form now trembling under his grandmother’s embrace.

“Who would do something like this?”, he asked. Tears now flowing from his eyes.

Tiamat bit her lip. 

“Gil… there are some men… they threatened me that if I didn’t sell the store to them…” and she bit her lip, tears pooling inside her eyes. And Gilgamesh’s eyes went, putting two and two together in his head. They were dealing with the mafia. Probably some goons who wanted to expand their territory. The same ones who had killed his parents.

His blood ran cold.

“Can you describe them, madame?”

A voice behind them. It was the man with the honey-colored eyes and fancy suit. His eyes now cold as steel. As Tiamat greeted him and explained the situation, Gilgamesh looked around at the mess. Flowers on the floor, shelves turned, pots destroyed… It made his heart break in two. His safe place had been destroyed and the idea of leaving it behind made him want to cry.

“Don’t cry, boy” he suddenly heard the voice behind him, the man with the fancy suit now crouching before him, placing a hand over his cheek as he whipped away the tears. His hand was surprisingly cold, yet it soothed him. The man continued.

“I will take care of it, but only if you can give me a smile” and yet, he couldn’t smile. His sad eyes reflected on honey-colored ones.

The man stood up, bidding his grandmother a goodbye and promising to pay for any expenses, as he left the shop without listening to a single word she said.

The days passed and so did the weeks. The men in the black suits never returned and they were both grateful for it. Business continuing as usual. 

The man in the white suit (Arthur, he said was called) coming by the store every other week to buy a dozen of white roses. 

As his grandmother greeted him, Gilgamesh prepared the usual, slipping a single red rose in the middle and handing it to Arthur. His grandmother gasped, but Arthur gave him a curious look.

“Thank you” he said, turning around and running away as to not let Arthur see his blushing face.

He really had done it, now.


End file.
